The invention relates to a motor vehicle operating system.
Current motor vehicles increasingly have an operating unit, which is constructed separately from a display device, in the area of the center console. Such an operating unit is known, for example, from EP 0893750 B1. In this case, the operating unit has a switching element which can be bidirectionally rotated about its axis of symmetry and, in addition, is disposed to be axially movable (by pressure) and swivelable. For example, menu items on a display device can be marked and selected or parameters can be adjusted by rotating, pressing or swiveling the switching element.
It is also known to adjust the zoom factor, particularly the display scale, of a road map display of a motor vehicle navigation system by rotating such an operating unit. Within the scope of the invention, the term “zoom” also comprises the term “display scale change”.
Monitoring systems, such as vehicle check-control systems are also known which are based, for example, on various sensors and a central control device. By means of such monitoring systems, for example, the surroundings of the vehicle or the condition of the vehicle, particularly of fuel and wearing parts, can be monitored. If a defect or a critical condition is detected, a control light is, for example, automatically activated, or another monitoring signal is emitted. Monitoring systems are also known which detect and analyze the surroundings of one's own vehicle in order to assist the driver in his driving task by means of suitable information, a warning or a supporting action (driver assistance system).
In addition or as an alternative, it is also known to provide the user with the possibility of accessing vehicle information provided by the monitoring system, particularly driver assistance information (and thereby driver assistance functions) and/or information on the surroundings, by use of an operating element, such as a key. Such an access to monitoring information, particularly driver assistance information, check-control information and/or information on the environment can take place by the selection of a menu item by use of the above-mentioned operating unit.
Particularly, manual access to vehicle information provided by the monitoring system, as a rule, is complicated and not intuitive. Furthermore, access to different vehicle information, such as information of the navigation system, information of the driver assistance and check-control information so far has taken place in a non-uniform manner, particularly by way of different operating elements and displays.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved motor vehicle operating system.
This object is achieved by a motor vehicle operating system comprising a navigation system for providing road map information; a vehicle monitoring system for providing vehicle information; a display device for displaying road map information and vehicle information; an operating device for detecting an operating action; and a control device. The control device is operatively configured with the navigation system, the vehicle monitoring system, the display device and the operating device such that: in a zoom operating condition, road map information is displayed on the display device; in a monitoring operating condition, vehicle information is displayed on the display device; in the zoom operating condition, by at least one predefined zoom operating action, the zoom factor for the display of the road map information can be adjusted between two limit values; and in the zoom operating condition, in at least one predefined operating situation or zoom situation, particularly in the case of the adjustment of the zoom factor to a limit value, by way of an additional zoom operating action, a switching-over takes place from the zoom operating condition to the monitoring operating condition.
Advantageously, the invention is based on not changing the zoom factor in a certain operating situation by a zoom operating action which, as a rule, is used for changing a zoom factor or display scale, but rather changing an operating condition, particularly switching a display device to vehicle information. Preferably, a switching between different vehicle information can take place by an additional zoom operating action.
A preferred motor vehicle operating system comprises a navigation system for providing road map information, a vehicle monitoring system for providing vehicle information, such as a driver assistance system for providing information concerning the vehicle environment, a display device for the alternative or additional display of road map information and vehicle information, an operating device for detecting an operating action and a control device.
The control device is set up and coupled with the navigation system, the vehicle monitoring system, the display device and the operating device such that, in a zoom operating condition, road map information is displayed on the display device. In a monitoring operating condition, vehicle information is displayed on the display device. In the zoom operating condition, by at least one predefined zoom operating action, the zoom factor for the display of the road map information can be adjusted particularly between two limit values (a limit value may also be infinite or zero). In the zoom operating condition, in at least one or precisely one predefined operating situation or zoom situation, particularly during the adjustment of the zoom factor to a predefined limit value, by way of an additional zoom operating action, a switching-over takes place from the zoom operating condition to the monitoring operating condition. In particular, in this case, the display device is switched from the navigation system to the vehicle monitoring system, and/or the display device is switched from the display of the road map information to the display of the vehicle information. An operating action that differs from the zoom operating action is preferably not required for the switching between the operating conditions. The zoom operating actions are preferably identical (for example, rotation of an operating element about a predefined angle of rotation) and are detected by the same operating device.
Preferably, no road map information is displayed on the display device in the monitoring operating condition. As an alternative or in addition, preferably vehicle information that is shown in the monitoring operating condition is not shown in the zoom operating condition, or in the zoom operating condition, vehicle information is preferably displayed different than in the monitoring operating condition. Turn-off arrows or driving maneuver information are preferably not part of the road map information.
However, it is also within the scope of the invention that vehicle information is also displayed on the display device during the zoom operating condition and/or road map information is also displayed in the monitoring operating condition.
The zoom operating condition preferably differs from the monitoring operating condition in that, in the zoom operating condition, the zoom factor of the display of the road map information is changed by a zoom operating action, while, during the monitoring operating condition, the zoom factor of the display of the road map information is not changed by a zoom operating action.
A change of the zoom factor can be connected with a change of the type of display (2D, 3D, perspective).
The display device is preferably formed by a display window or a section of a larger display device or of a display.
By means of the invention, for example, in a zoom operating condition, as a result of successive identical operating actions, such as the rotating of an operating device or of an operating element of the operating device by a predefined angle of rotation, the zoom factor of a road map display is first changed little by little up to a maximal zoom factor at which the road map is displayed in a maximal enlargement. If now, at this adjusted maximal zoom factor, a further identical operation by the operating device is detected, instead of a further enlargement of the road map display, a switching of the display to vehicle information is caused (monitoring operating condition), which vehicle information is determined and made available by a vehicle monitoring system. By means of an operating action directed against or acting against the above-mentioned operating action, for example, the rotation of the operating device or of an operating element about a predefined angle of rotation in the opposite rotating direction, the display is, for example, switched over again to the road map display (zoom operating condition). Within the monitoring operating condition, a switching-over can take place, for example, by identical operating actions between different partial monitoring operating conditions in which different vehicle information is displayed.
By means of the invention, a simpler, faster and more intuitive manually triggered access is permitted to vehicle information made available by a monitoring system. In this case, the zoom principle is expanded: first, the zoom factor is enlarged by zoom operating actions in a manner known per se, and the vehicle or the vehicle environment is therefore displayed to be increasingly larger. Finally, when a zoom factor is maximal and the display of the vehicle or of the vehicle environment is therefore maximally enlarged, an expected switching of the display takes place, for example, such that the vehicle is no longer observed from the outside but from the inside, or the vehicle is no longer observed relative to the road map but a vehicle area or a vehicle component is observed relative to the vehicle, and corresponding vehicle information is displayed concerning this vehicle component.
This corresponds to the natural information sequence expected by the user, particularly the image sequence that would be produced by a virtual camera which, corresponding to the zoom operating actions, approaches the vehicle from an at first large distance. First, the position of the vehicle relative to the road system is detected, and then the closer environment of the vehicle is detected, for example, in the monitoring operating condition. Finally, when the vehicle skin is reached, the virtual camera will penetrate this skin for monitoring the interior of the vehicle in the monitoring operating condition in order to indicate, for example, vehicle information provided by vehicle monitoring systems.
The monitoring operating condition preferably is broken down into a plurality of partial monitoring operating conditions between which a switching takes place also by means of the zoom operating action. As a result, different vehicle information can be called by simple and intuitive operating actions. For example, the following partial monitoring operating conditions can be provided: a partial driving situation operating condition with a forecast (for example, the display of guiding info, traffic info, etc.), a partial driver assistance operating condition with a vehicle display and traffic information or a “partial technology experience operating condition” (for example, with a display of hybrid functions), a partial check-control operating conditions.
In the monitoring operating condition, particularly in a predefined partial monitoring operating condition, preferably a switch-over from the monitoring operating condition, particularly from the predefined partial monitoring operation condition, back into the zoom operating condition can take place by way of a further zoom operating action.
A first partial monitoring operating condition (for example, the monitoring of a vehicle environment) preferably relates to a first vehicle area, and a second partial monitoring operation condition (for example, the monitoring of the engine oil) preferably relates to a second vehicle area (engine compartment). The second vehicle area is situated closer to the vehicle center than the first vehicle area. Starting from the zoom operating condition, fewer zoom operating actions will then preferably be required for switching into the first partial monitoring operating condition than for switching into the second partial monitoring operating condition.
An advantageous further development provides that a zoom operating action includes a rotation of the operating device, particularly about a predefined angle of rotation. As an alternative, the operating device may also have a rocker element.
The vehicle monitoring system preferably monitors the degree of wear of vehicle components, the level of fluid tanks, the vehicle environment, the tire pressure and/or provides driver assistance information (for example, the system status, action information, traffic situation information, etc.).
Particularly preferably, it is provided that, in the zoom operating condition, a graphic motor vehicle object is displayed on the display device, by which graphic object the position of the motor vehicle is marked relative to the road map information.
Preferably, a graphic motor vehicle object is also displayed on the display device in the monitoring operating condition, by which graphic object a component or an area is marked to which the vehicle information relates which is shown in the monitoring operating condition. The graphic motor vehicle object is preferably automatically displayed larger in the case of a fairly large zoom factor than in the case of a fairly small zoom factor. The graphic motor vehicle object displayed in the monitoring operating condition is advantageously larger than the graphic motor vehicle object displayed in the zoom operating condition. Apart from the size, the graphic motor vehicle object may be identical or similar in both operating conditions, especially with respect to the shaping of the contour and/or the perspective.
Also within the scope of the invention is a motor vehicle operating system having a first information source for providing first information, having a second information source for providing second information, having a display device for the alternate or simultaneous display of the first and the second information, having an operating device for detecting an operating action and having a control device which is set up and coupled with the information sources, the display device and the operating device such that, in a first operating condition, first information is displayed on the display device, that, in a second operating condition, second information is displayed on the display device, that, in the first operating condition, by means of at least one predefined zoom operating action, the zoom factor can be adjusted for the display of the first information particularly between two limit values (a limit value may also be infinite or zero), and that, in the first operating condition, in at least one predefined operating situation or zoom situation, particularly when adjusting the zoom factor to a limit value, by means of a further zoom operating action, a switch-over takes place from the first operating condition to the second operating condition. In the second operating condition, a switching preferably takes place between partial operating conditions by means of additional zoom operating actions. A zoom factor representing a display scale is not switched by further zoom operating actions in the second operating condition particularly with respect to the display of the first information.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.